Love Hurts
by Chaos2489
Summary: Kairi and Sora get closer to each other. If you want to find out what happens you have to read it.
1. The Kiss

Enjoy the story!

"Sora wake up"

"5 more minutes mom," Sora said drifting off to sleep.

"NOW,"

Sora jumped out of bed and yelled back at her "Alright." Sora got dressed frantically and ran down stairs. His mom had made him pancakes for breakfast. He sat down at the table and swallowed his pancake whole.

"Sora one day your gonna choke and die from doing that."

Sora laughed and drank his apple juice with one gulp. He got up and ran out the door.

"See you later mom I'm going to the islands with Kairi and Riku."

Sora's mom waved goodbye as he shut the door.

He ran to Kairi's house and saw her waiting for him.

"Hey Sora," Kairi yelled waving to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, but your shirts on backwards."

"What," Sora said looking at his shirt, as he took it off.

"_Wow,_" Kairi thought. She loved to see Sora without his shirt on and she loved the way he looked. She couldn't help but get a little turned on.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Much better."

Sora asked Kairi if Riku was ready. She had told him he had already left. They got their boats and took off. As they reached the islands they saw Riku waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" he asked grinning.

"That's none of your business," Kairi said laughing. Kairi got off the boat and ran to him.

"Wanna help me get the ice cream?" Riku asked Kairi.

"Sure," she said walking away with him.

Sora hated when this happened, for some reason he felt jealous. Riku always got the girl. Sora could never be what he was. He was much older, stronger, muscular, and afraid to say it much hotter. He wished that he looked like Riku so he could get Kairi, but he knew that would never happen.

"We're back," Kairi yelled carrying a box of ice cream.

"Do you need any help?" Sora asked taking a box.

"Sure," she said relieved. They both carried a box of ice cream to their little shack

"So what do you want to do?" Riku asked walking in.

"Let's party," Sora jumped up screaming.

"All in favour of partying say aye," Kairi said.

"Aye," all three of them said simultaneously.

The whole day they stayed on the islands playing games, swimming, and eating ice cream. Just as the day began it ended just as fast. When they were about to leave a storm kicked in pouring rain on them. They quickly got on their boats and went back home.

"See you later Sora," Kairi and Riku said going in the other direction.

"See Ya," he replied back.

As Sora reached his house he remembered he still had to give Kairi something. He ran into his room and took out a bouquet of roses. He knew Kairi loved roses. He ran out of his house and ran to Kairi's house. As he neared the doorway he stopped Riku was talking to her.

"Kairi I can't stop thinking about you," Riku told her.

"I don't know what to say," Kairi said walking backwards.

"Kairi, I love you," Riku said pulling her into a kiss. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. He thought to him self that this couldn't be happening, tears running down his cheeks. As he walked backwards he stepped on a twig.

Kairi escaped Riku's kiss and saw Sora.

"Sora I can explain," She said stuttering. Sora couldn't take it anymore before Kairi or Riku could say a thing he took off running towards his home.

"Sora," Kairi shouted, but Sora could hardly hear her. He ran into his house and ran into his bedroom. He jumped into his bed, he couldn't take it he started crying. He had never felt this way before. He felt horrible, like he was going to be sick. He burst out into tears.

"Riku, I'll see you tomorrow," Kairi said walking into her house.

She walked in to her room and fell on the floor. She couldn't believe what just happened. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She liked Riku but she had much stronger feelings for Sora. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her. She wished this never happened. She went by her window and started crying. She got changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She took a picture of Sora that she kept beside her bed and stared at it.

"I love you Sora," she said with tears rolling down her face.

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Reviews encourage me to right more.


	2. I'm Sorry

Enjoy chapter 2

Sora suddenly awoke from his sleep. He didn't want out of bed, he didn't want to remember what had happened last night. He slowly got out of bed and walked to his closet. He took out his clothes and got dressed. He walked downstairs and saw a note in his kitchen. It was a note from his mother. She had gone out and would not be back until 10:00 p.m., later night. Sora decided not to go out that day, he wanted to be alone.

Kairi had been up all morning trying to figure out how to talk to Sora. She decided to make him a gift. She had been just finished the gift when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Riku.

"Hey what's up?" he said.

"Nothing." Kairi replied

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yup, I'm fine" she told him, "I'm going to Sora's house," Kairi said putting on her shoes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't you remember what happened."

"Ya, so" Riku said. Kairi ignored him and started walking to Sora's house.

Sora had just finished eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Sora," Kairi said. "What's up."

Kairi could see the sadness in his eyes, and she felt really bad.

"Sora, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you," he said.

"Sora, please."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU," he shouted at her.

Kairi suddenly started to cry. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Fine," she said sobbing.

Kairi threw the necklace she had made for Sora, and it shattered into tiny pieces. Kairi left Sora's house really fast. Sora felt awful. He didn't mean to make her cry. He felt like a jerk, he couldn't believe she made him a present. He closed the front door and put on his shoes.

"Kairi, he's just an ass," Riku said.

"Please Riku leave me alone," she said.

"Kairi what's the matter with you?" he said grabbing her arm.

Before he could say or do anything Kairi had slapped him across the face.

"Leave me alone," she told him.

Kairi walked into her house and ran into her room and started crying.

Tidus and Selphie had seen the incident with Kairi and Sora and decided to talk to him. They knocked on his door and waited for him to open it.

"Hey guys," Sora said opening the door.

"What's going on with you and Kairi?" they both asked. Sora invited them in and told them the story.

"Really, that's horrible," Selphie said.

"Well what can I do about it?" Sora asked.

"You need to talk to her," Tidus told him.

"How can I do that, Kairi probably hates me rite now?"

"You still need to talk to her," Selphie said.

Sora, Selphie, and Tidus had spent the day figuring out what to do. When it reached 8:00 p.m. Selphie and Tidus had gone home. Sora had decided to repair the necklace Kairi made him. He was going to apologize. He put on his shoes and headed to Kairi's house.

He stopped at her doorway and took a deep breath. He knocked on her door. Kairi was surprised to see Sora.

"Hi," she said,

"Come on in." Sora had taken off his shoes when she noticed he was wearing the necklace she made for him.

"You're wearing he gift I made for you." "Ya, I had to fix it, after all, it did break."

"Oh, about that I'm sorry." Kairi said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry" Sora told her, "I shouldn't have been so rude to you."

"It's okay" Kairi said, " I feel really bad though."

"About the kiss?" he asked

"Ya" she said looking down at the floor.

"It's okay," he told her.

Kairi and Sora had spent the night talking to each other. Sora had stayed at her house until 1:00 a.m.

"I should get going," he told her.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow," Kairi said walking him to the door.

"See ya," he said leaving.

"Sora wait." Kairi said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Um, Uh," Sora stuttered.

"Sora," Kairi said, but before she could finish Sora had embraced her.

Kairi had no idea what was going on but she loved it. She was so happy everything was back to normal. She couldn't help it but tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy, Sora," she said.

"Me too," Sora said.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Well, that's chapter 2. I will be writing number 3 very soon. Reviews encourage me to write more.


	3. Stop

Enjoy chapter 3

Kairi awoke to see Sora next to her. She had forgotten that he had slept over the other night. Before he left it started to rain, so she told him he could sleep over. He had stripped down into his boxers and slept without a shirt on. Kairi couldn't help but blush. She had never slept in the same bed as Sora. Kairi got back into bed and slowly fell back to sleep.

Riku whose face still hurt had been up all night thinking or Kairi. He decided to go check on her. When he got to her door he was about to knock but decided to check if she was sleeping. He walked up to her window. His mouth fell wide open. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kairi while asleep had put her arm around Sora. Riku was furious, hadn't the kiss he gave her meant anything? He knew what he was going to do, he was going to teach Sora a lesson. He walked home and thought of a way to get back at Sora.

Sora slowly opened his eyes, not knowing Kairi was on him he startled her and she woke up.

"Good morning," Sora said.

"Good morning," Kairi said rubbing her eyes.

Sora and Kairi had gotten dressed into their regular clothes when Kairi left the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna make breakfast silly."

"No don't, I'll just go home."

"No" Kairi told him, "Stay and have breakfast with me."

"Okay," he said walking out of the room.

Sora and Kairi spent most of the morning talking and watching TV.

"Well, I should get going," Sora said getting up.

"Okay," Kairi said walking him to the door.

Sora said goodbye to Kairi and went home. He was so happy thing were going well, what he saw with Kairi and Riku didn't bother him anymore. He went home and said hi to his mother. He walked up stairs into his bedroom and jumped on his bed. He was so happy he wanted to jump around and yell. He stayed in his room and started daydreaming.

Riku had seen Sora leave Kairi's house and decided to go see Kairi and ask her what was going on. When he got to his door Kairi was about to leave.

"Oh, hi Riku," Kairi said closing the door behind her.

"What's going on with you and Sora?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," he said in a threatening voice.

"Nothing's going on," she told him.

"I saw him SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS YOU," he screamed at her.

"Why were you looking into my room,' she yelled.

"I can do what I want," he told her.

"Riku I don't like you, if that's what you think," she said, "I like Sora."

Right when Kairi said that he slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever say that, EVER."

He left Kairi's house and went home.

Kairi had burst into tears. Her face hurt so much. She couldn't believe Riku would do such a thing. She went back inside her house.

Sora who was about to get something to eat heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Riku," Sora said with a smile on his face.

"We need to talk," Riku said in a serious voice.

"Okay."

Sora told his mom he was going out for a while and that he would be back later.

"So where are we going?" Sora asked?

"The island."

Sora and Riku had got and their boats and went to the island. When they got off Riku told them they where going to the tree house. When they got to the top Riku punched Sora in the face.

"What was that for?" he asked in pain.

"For sleeping with Kairi," Riku said.

Riku had punched Sora again this time in the stomach. Sora had fallen to the ground. He was in too much pain to fight back.

"Stay away from her Sora," Riku said kicking him in the stomach.

Kairi who felt much better phoned Sora. His mom picked up and told Kairi he left with Riku awhile ago. Kairi knew this wasn't good. She ran to her boat and went to see if Sora was all right. She could see Sora at the edge of the tree house from where she was. She quickly ran up the spiral steps and climbed the ladder to reach the top.

"STOP," she screamed but it was too late. Sora had fallen off the edge.

"SORA," Kairi screamed running to the edge.

Sora could see tears flowing down Kairi's face. He was falling fast. Her screams seemed like they where far away. He looked straight into her watery eyes. It suddenly turned black and Sora didn't know what was happening. All he could hear was Kairi screaming out his name.

"SORA"

Well that's chapter 3, hope you like it. I will be working on chapter 4 soon. Please R&R. Reviews encourage me to right more.


	4. I Love You

Enjoy the last chapter.

Kairi and Riku had been in Sora's room all day. He hadn't woken up since the accident. Sora's, Kairi's, and Riku's parents were down stairs. Riku felt horrible, he didn't want this to happen.

"It's okay Riku," Kairi told him, "It was an accident."

"How can you say that," he said, "I punched him and he fell backwards." "It's my fault."

Riku started to shed a tear. He felt so bad. Kairi tried comforting him but it didn't work. Riku and Kairi stayed with Sora the whole day.

"You two should be getting home," Sora's mom told them.

"I can stay," Kairi told her. "Riku go home and get some sleep."

"No I'm staying too."

"Please Riku," Kairi pleaded him.

"Alright."

Sora's mom and Kairi waved goodbye as Riku walked out the front door.

"You don't have to stay," Sora's mom told her.

"I want to."

Kairi had spent the whole night by Sora, she hadn't left his side. Kairi fell asleep on Sora's dresser. The next morning Sora woke up. He didn't know what happened. He got up and pain spread through his body he screamed in pain. Kairi who was sleeping immediately woke up when she heard the scream. She was so happy he was better that forgetting he was in pain gave him a big hug.

"Owww!" he yelled.

"Sorry," she said letting go of him.

"What happened?" he asked

"You fell off the tree house."

"Oh yeah Riku was hitting me," he said, "Where is he?"

"He went home."

"That bastard."

"He's sorry Sora," she told him, "He was here all day yesterday."

"Really?"

"Really," she said

Sora's mom who had heard Sora, decided to go and give him a bowl of soup to eat. Riku had decided to apologize when he found out Sora was okay.

"Sorry," Riku said

"It's okay." Sora said.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Don't worry about it," Sora said laughing, "But I have to ask why were you so angry?"

"I guess I was getting jealous."

"Jealous of what?" he asked curiously.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Kairi likes you," he told him.

"She does," he asked amazed.

"Are you that stupid?" he asked him, "She's been giving you the signs!"

"Are you serious?" Sora asked.

As the two of them where talking Kairi walked in the room with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

"Wassup man?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing," Sora told him.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked worried.

"Yup."

"You gave us a scare," Tidus said walking up to him.

The five of them spent the day together. Around 8:00 p.m. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, and Kairi had said goodbye to Sora. They wanted him to get some rest. Sora waved goodbye to them. He fell asleep shortly after. The days passed and Sora's injuries recovered. Around the third day he was able to get out of bed. Kairi had decided to throw a party. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Riku had decided to help. They had decorated the island. They had streamers hanging from every tree. There were balloons everywhere. Sora who had know clue was wondering where they were. When he noticed their boats were gone he decided to go to the island. When Sora say that the whole place was decorated he was wondering what was going on. He walked into the shack when everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise." Sora had asked what was going on. Kairi had told them they decided to through him a party. Sora was astonished he was so happy. The six of them partied all day. They played games and went swimming, Sora who had not been aware of the party hadn't brought swim shorts. He decided to swim in his boxers. When Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Riku went to get the cake left Sora and Kairi. Sora who was soaked walked out of the water and saw Kairi waiting for him. Sora who hadn't noticed his boxers were loose walked up to Kairi. As he approached her, his boxers fell revealing himself. Sora completely turned red he covered himself with his hands. Kairi also turned red. She had never seen Sora naked before.

"_Oh my gosh,_" she thought turning red.

Sora had immediately pulled his boxers back on when he noticed Kairi was blushing, which made him blush even more. When the others came back, Sora and Kairi decided not to tell them what happened. They all got dressed back into their regular clothes. The rest of the day they sat down and ate cake and talked. When it started to get dark they decided to go home. Kairi had told them she was going to the look out by the shack. They were about to leave when Riku told Sora to go to Kairi. Sora had listened to Riku and went to see Kairi. As he approached her she turned around.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked looking out into the ocean

"It really is," he told her.

"Sora I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked

"I love you."

Sora couldn't believe his ears.

"I love you too," he said staring into her eyes. When they stared into each other's eyes it started to rain. When Sora looked up he saw a paopu fruit. He picked it and looked at Kairi. They both looked into each other's eyes and knew what the answer was. They both took a bite out of the fruit. After a few more bites they had eaten it all. Sora looked and Kairi and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Kairi put her arms around his neck and they both moved closer to each other. Sora reached Kairi's lips and kissed her passionately. They both stood there kissing each other in the rain, neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
